Gift
by darkangel1910
Summary: This is just the first time drabble from someone who just realised that she might just be the only member of who has never added anything to the site.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by **Tite Kubo/Kubo Tite/Noriaki ****Kubo** and not by me. No profit is made off this story.

About the story: This was written because somemone added me to their author alert and I realised that I might just be the only user to have never published or be inspired to write anything. So be gentle, this is my first and probably last story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark outside, but the taichou's office in the Hachibantai's main building was lit by three thousand candles, one for each of his years. The day had begun innocuously enough. He woke at eleven and arrived in the office at one. He got the usual gifts of sake and shunga art from his squad members. There was nothing from his Nanao-chan. He found her in her office, working at something. After the customary teasing of Nanao-chan, he retired to his office to drink sake with Jyushirou. Things became fuzzy after that and he vaguely remembers singing "it's raining men" outside Yama-jii's office.

But that was then, and now he has found himself tied to a chair in his office. He didn't have anything planned for his birthday so this is not an unwelcomed surprise. He just wonders who it is. Could it be Rangiku? He vaguely remembers hearing a scandalous rumour about her and her captain so that is unlikely. Could it be Nemu? No, she is still in the 4th. Maybe it is a man. In his long life he has explored love with both sexes and would not be very upset if his capturer is a man. In fact, it has been a long time since he has indulged in that particular pleasure........

Movement registers in the corner of his and he turns his head to see his beautiful Nanao-chan, wearing nothing but a shy little smile.

He is shocked, to say the least. Nanao was last on his list. Not because she is not lovely but because she has loved him for so long, without saying a word. Yes he knows............. of course he knows. He would be a blind fool to not have known that his Nanao-chan loved him. He sees the little things she does for him. She makes sure he is brought home after nights of drunken revelry. Keeps him in time for all of his meetings. She even runs interference when his parents visit. His Nanao-chan is truly a gem. He was just waiting for her to make up her mind. He loves her just as much as she loves him. She needed to be sure that binding herself to him, for the rest of their existence, was what she wanted. He smiles at her as she walks closer, naked. It seems that she is his present.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by **Tite Kubo/Kubo Tite/Noriaki ****Kubo** and not by me. No profit is made off this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awakes as usual, at five of course, eats breakfast and is at work by 7. Taxes are due in two weeks so that takes presidence over everything else. She breaks at twelve and has just returned from lunch when he arrives, shouting loudly for his Nanao-chan. Today is his birthday. He is three thousand today. She give him a copy of his weekly schedule, which she knows he will ignore and hurries him into his office so she can return to work. Fortunately, Ukitake-taichou has just arrived, bringing sake and steamed buns.

She hears them leave later. Both drunk as fish and talking about the Soutaichou. She thinks about her captain after he is gone. He has been in her life for as long as she can remember. The first time she saw him was at the academy, when he taught advanced kidou with Ukitake-taichou. She was quite young back then and easily caught his attention with her youth and skill. He took her out of the school soon after that and made her the 20th seat in his squad. She worked her way up and became close to him and fuku-taichou Yadomaru. When Lisa senpai left, he held her while she cried.

It seems that she has loved him all her life. She has not vocalised this love. She showers him with affection via her actions. When he is sick, she plays nurse. When he is on a mission, she is one step behind him. She does some of Ukitake-taichou's paperwork, in secret, just so he can spend more time with his friend. She loves him so much and he doesn't even know. But that will all change tonight. She will tell him........no......she will show him her love. What he does next is his choice but she is tired of keeping this a secret.


End file.
